Shiho Sannomiya
Shiho Sannomiya (三宮 紫穂, Sannomiya Shiho) is one of the main protagonists of Zettai Karen Children. Shiho is a Level 7 Psychometric Esper. Appearance She has purplish white hair and violet eyes. She wears the Special Esper outfit just like the rest of her teammates. The only difference in her outfit is that the color of her barrette and bow/tie is purple. Personality Though Shiho is arguably the most intelligent of the "The Children," she is also the most sarcastic, sharp-tongued and often childishly sadistic of the three. She often likes to read other people's thoughts with her Psychometry. She is the most mature of the three due to her understanding the darkness of human nature. Shiho's dark side is mostly covered by her cuteness. She inherits her dark side from her mother and it's is mostly shown when someone pisses her off or criticizes her friends. Though she appears the most innocent and harmless of The Children, she can be extremely deadly if her loved ones are harmed. Due to her Psychometry, Shiho has a phobia of the supernatural world; such as ghosts, spirits, corpses, zombies, etc. She has a huge interest in guns or heavy artillery (in the manga, she always hides a fake grenade underneath her skirt for enemies, but mostly to outsmart any opponents). Despite her dark and sadistic personality, Shiho values true friendship as she won't read her friend's minds (at least in serious issues, even though she does it in comical moments to read superficial matters). History Shiho was the third level 7 child to be brought to B.A.B.E.L.. (Which is why her number is C-03). Shiho was aware of her situation she read it from her parents using her Psychometry. She was aware that she was to dangerous to handle and needed to learn how to control her power because in the age of 4-5 years old it was to dangerous. She just understood the whole situation. Afterwards she met Aoi Nogami , a fellow esper who was the same age as Shiho and was also a level 7. To know her much more faster, Shiho just used her powers. Then after reading Aoi thoughts, she got pissed because she was just a normal kid that was just lonely and she messed around with Aoi because she was bored. Afterward they needed to proceed to the project "The Children" because if they stay together just the two of them, Aoi might be mentally unstable. Eventually, BABEL brought in another esper, Kaoru Akashi, who also had the same age and level as Shiho and Aoi and befriended the other two level 7's. Plot Abilities Psychometry By simply touching an object, person or animal, Shiho can read the immediate information available, such as name, age, height and occupation of a person as well as their physical and mental conditions. If touching an object, she can obtain remaining information and thoughts left by the person who has touched the object as well as information of the object itself. It is likely Shiho can obtain any information by touching an object, but she needs to know what to look for in order to find that information, much like typing in a search term on the computer. For example, when she touches a safebox, she will know the brand and material the safe is made out of, but she will not know the pin to open the safe until she looks for the pin when she is touching the safe. Shiho has demonstrated by touching the ground, she is able to read the enemy number and their movements within a certain radius. Psycho dive ''' This is a technique utilized by high level psychometry and telepath users, so far only psychometrist and telepaths of level 6 and 7 have been shown to be able to do this. This allows the user to explore the innermost of a person's memories, thoughts and feelings. It has been demonstrated high level hypnosis and telepathy users (e.g. Ikyugo, Yuri, Hyobu) can generate data and manipulation in the deepest part of one's thoughts. A psycho dive will allow the user to explore this and root out the problem. It was suggested by Sakaki (a psychometry doctor) that a level 7 psychometry user like Shiho may be able to penetrate thought barriers set up by high level telepathy/hypnosis users in one's memories and thoughts, but this requires time and patience to seek out the small openings in a mental barrier. It was mentioned once before by Shiho herself that she can dive so deep into one's memories that it is possible for her to cause long lasting damage and mental instability in a person. '''Expert/Master weapon and vehicle user Shiho can obtain all the information of the weapon and vehicle she is using and driving. Including the brand, materials, history as well as the most efficient method of using it. Despite having never received flying and driving lessons, she can instantaneously master piloting a helicopter and driving a car to extremely high proficiency. Shiho has wielded swords and used it to effectively cut through rocks simply by picking the weapon up. A psychometry user even at level 7 does not have offensive abilities. However, due to her psychometry ability, she is very good at using guns, it is possible for her to know where the bullet is going even with her eyes closed, thus giving her 100% accuracy towards any target. Rare metal user An Esper can "save" his/her power and memories inside raremetal, the duration of saved power is dependent on how strong the desire of the person whose power has been stored. It has been shown that in certain cases, power has been stored for many decades if not centuries. A psychometry user when touching a raremetal can utilize the stored powers within raremetal. The degree of power release is dependent on the level of a psychometry, it was mentioned that level 7 psychometry users can completely unlock powers stored in raremetals, thus providing said psychometric with multiple abilities at high levels. Equipment * [[Limiters|'Limiter']]' Ring:' Like the other Children, Shiho has a custom-made limiter given to her by Minamoto. Hers is a ring accessory. As all limiters, it can only decrease her power rank by 3 levels, meaning when activated, Shiho has the power of a level 4. Once deactivated by Minamoto, Shiho can use her full power as a level 7 esper. * Hand pistol: '''Used by Shiho when she was 10 for self-defense. She showed 100% accuracy when firing from a pistol even without looking at her target. * '''Nanotube wire gun: Obtained when Shiho has reached 12. This weapon was built specifically for Shiho to maximize her abilities. The nanotube wires wrap around the target and act as an extension of Shiho's body, allowing her to read the target through the wires just as efficiently as touching the target directly. In Shiho's words, the more the target struggles, the tighter the wires become, until the target is nothing but ribbons. She can also deliver electric shocks through the nano-wires, the voltage is high enough to render a fully grown adult unconscious almost immediately. The center hole of the gun fires a projectile needle that can tranquilizes a full grown adult easily. Shiho has been forbidden from taking this weapon to bed after shooting Minamoto unconscious while half asleep. * Grenades and hand bombs: Shiho has been shown to throw out hand grenades strapped to her thigh under her skirt at times Relationships * Kōichi Minamoto: Much like her friends in The Children she states to be deeply in love with Minamoto. Shiho was the first to voice that she loved him among the three girls (though Minamoto missed this). Because of her Level 7 Psychometry, everyone was afraid to even touch her. She was able to read Minamoto's genuine thoughts and was the first to trust accept him as their commander as he was never afraid to hold her hand even once. She is also very protective of Minamoto, easily getting into an jealous anger if she suspects he's with another woman or angry at those who failed to protect him from their enemies when The Children are not with him. Like Kaoru and Aoi, she has serious thoughts about someday marrying Minamoto, even trying to trick him to signing a marriage certificate (though she admitted to be teasing him at the time). * Kaoru Akashi: The oldest member of The Children and one of Shiho's best friends. Like Aoi, she has known Kaoru since they were toddlers, but did not bond with her right away. However, unlike Aoi, she felt Kaoru's pure feelings of not wanting to be alone and her pain as they grew up. Shiho carried this guilt of not being able to be there for her until the Middle School Arc. Shiho and Kaoru trust each other unquestionably and have been together all of their lives. * Aoi Nogami: The second-oldest member of The Children and one of Shiho's best friends. At first she treated Aoi badly due to her own hate of her Psychometry powers, feeling she would be hated anyway. However, after meeting Kaoru, she and Aoi formed a friendship stronger than sisterhood. Shiho and Aoi are almost never seen apart, usually following up on each others jokes and teasing. Even though Shiho sometimes makes fun of her flat chest, Shiho and Aoi trust each other deeply. It is shown that even in the future, Shiho and Aoi stayed together, even after Kaoru defected to PANDRA. * Shūji Sakaki: Shiho openly dislikes Sakaki because of his showy behavior, despite him being a very talented Psychometer and doctor. While Shiho respects his work as a doctor and views him as an ally of BABEL professionally, she dislikes how Sakaki looks down on them as kids (during the Elementary School Arc) and his constant easygoing attitude even in serious situations. Others have noticed that it's possible she might be tsundere, nobody (not even the readers) have ever witnessed her "dere" side, always physically abusing him and constantly suggesting he should die or be killed. A popular fan theory is she may be romantically interested in him in the future, but as of the High School Arc, no romance between them has been observed. Though Shiho may act aloof and distant with Sakaki, she still cares enough about him to worry about his well being. Trivia *Shiho's last name is a reference to one of Genji's wives from The Tale of Genji, the Third Princess; her first name evokes Murasaki, another one of Genji's wives. Murasaki is also the Japanese word for the color purple, the same color of Shiho's eyes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Level 7 Category:Esper Characters Category:Female Characters Category:B.A.B.E.L. Members Category:Psychometry Category:Zettai Karen Children